For The First Time In Forever
by Dahlia1
Summary: Elsa runs away to her magnificent ice castle. She meets Jack, who is also alone and also has powers. For the first time in forever they won't feel so alone. One-shot drabble.


Arendelle was beautiful when it snowed; it was one of Jack's favorite places to bring winter to. And it was almost time for him to visit and do his magic. When he arrived the ground was already covered in snow and the icy wind blew hard from the North Mountains. This wasn't Jack's work though. It was someone else's.

Jack flew toward the source, and the temperature seemed to drop with every step. But the cold had never bothered him anyway. He reached the top of the mountain, and found the most glorious castle he had ever seen. And it was made of ice. He inspected every inch of it. It was amazing. He flew by an open window and saw a girl.

He stopped for a minute and stared. She was beautiful. Her eyes were dark blue like the winter sky, her hair was white like a frozen tree; she was exquisite and perfect. Suddenly she turned around. Even though she probably wouldn't be able to see him, he dropped out of the sky and into a pile of snow. He quickly jumped up and shook the remains off.

One particularly large clump of snow that had clung to his shoulder fell against the door of the ice castle. The girl came and threw the doors open. Jack didn't have time to hide this time.

The girl leaned out the doorway and looked to find the cause of the knock on her door. And then she looked right at Jack. Her eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Jack looked behind him; surely she couldn't be talking to him.

"You- You can see me?" he stuttered a little.

One of her eyebrows rose and he swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Yes?" she answered questionably.

She looked him over and took everything in. He wore a faded pullover, tattered pants, and no shoes. He didn't look cold, not really.

"I'm Jack F- Jack."

"Where are your shoes? You must be cold, come in."

Jack followed her in the castle and stared up at the ice chandelier on the ceiling.

"Wow," he whispered.

The girl looked back at him and gasped.

"You- You're floating!" she exclaimed and backed a step farther away from him.

"Where did this place come from?" he asked.

She regained her composure.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?"

"What's your name?" he asked.

He didn't meet many new people. He was a little off on his manners.

"My name is Elsa."

"Are you the princess of Arendelle?"

"The queen," she said, subconsciously glancing at a corner where she had thrown the crown.

"You made this castle. You made this winter!"

She looked shocked and scared, like she was about to run from him.

"How do you know that?"

She put her hands against the wall and icicles shot out like spikes. She was afraid. This is what happened when she was afraid.

"You need to leave," she said and turned to go up the stairs.

"Wait!" he was beside her, "Calm down. Look, I can do it too."

He held out his hand, and made a small snowflake. Her eyes got wide, and she reached out to touch it. Her fingers were slim and delicate, unlike his that were rough and hard. She took the snowflake and held it in her hand for a minute, but felt like forever to him awaiting her unpredictable response.

She placed it one hand and held out the other. She gently crafted a snowflake of her own. It was beautiful. He had not seen anything so wonderfully made. When he brought winter he just made snowballs, and he never took the time to look at the true beauty of snowflakes. Or maybe it was just because she made it, that was why it was so beautiful to him.

"I didn't know there was anyone else like me out there," he said before he thought it through.

"What do you mean?" she asked, pulling back, and the moment was over.

"I mean, I don't know. Sorry." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"Don't be sorry."

He looked at her, at her eyes, at her lips, and back at her eyes.

"I don't really talk to anyone else much," he admitted and laughed.

She laughed too.

"Me either."

"I've seen you before," he realized.

She looked confused.

"It was a few years ago. I came to bring winter. I saw you in your room, you looked sad. You were looking out the window, and you couldn't see me. Your hair was shorter then, or maybe pinned up."

She touched her hair that was braided down one shoulder. She never wore it like that. She giggled nervously.

"You should have knocked on the window. It would have been nice to have a friend."

He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"It would be nice to have a friend," he agreed.

His eyes lit up. He had never had a friend. He had played with children with snowballs, but none of them could see him. But she could! He made a small snowball, and threw it at her.

"Oh!" she was surprised and hesitated at first, but then she made her own.

He laughed and for the first time in forever, he was having a snowball fight. It was a real snowball fight! She could see him, and for the first time in forever he wasn't totally alone.

She laughed. It had been a long time since she had any fun. She always worked so hard to conceal her powers. It reminded her of when she and her sister were little, before she hurt her, when she still knew about the powers and everything was good.

She tripped over the bottom of her dress and fell to the floor. Jack reached out a hand to help her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and grabbed his hand. It was like a shock of electricity between them. His hands were cold, like hers, but she liked the cold. It felt nice. She stood up and forgot to let go.

He didn't seem to realize it. Her hand was so soft and cool. He had never held someone's hand before, not that he could remember anyway. He looked down at their hands and laughed a little. He reluctantly let go.

"How long have you had your powers?" she asked him, looking at the ground.

And he told her his story, and she shared hers. With every word they inched closer to each other never touching, but almost.

"I'm glad I met you," she told him.

He reached up and pushed back a stray hair that had fallen from her braid.

"I'm glad I met you too," he replied.

He looked sad and lonely. His story was sad. He looked like he could use a hug.

She timidly reached out her arms and put them around him. He placed his arms around her as well. And then he pulled her tighter and rested his head against hers, burying his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a while. They both wished they could stay close next to the other forever. They were both cold, but they were warm, hugged up closely together.

"Thank you," Jack whispered.

Elsa pulled back and looked up at him. He was cute. He had messy hair and dark grey eyes. He was nice. And he was completely alone. Not even she knew what that felt like.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" she asked.

A huge smile spread across his face.

"Yes!"

He made the biggest part, the bottom. She made the middle part, and he put the head on top. She ran outside and grabbed little stones to make his eyes, and mouth. Jack grabbed a couple of sticks to use for his arms. They stood back and admired their work. It was a small snowman. And it was just like the ones Elsa made when she was a little girl.

"What should we name it?" Jack asked.

She smiled.

"Olaf!"

He laughed, "Okay. Olaf!"

He turned to her and smiled. She smiled back at him. He looked at her lips, and then her eyes. She was so pretty. She touched his arms, and he reached to touch hers. She fluttered her eyelashes.

Suddenly it was snowing, even though they were inside. It was soft and light.

"Sorry," she said, "It's hard to control sometimes, especially when I'm scared."

He let go of her.

"What are you scared of?" he asked, a bit of worry leaking into his voice.

She reached back for him.

"No, not of you."

She leaned closer to him and lifted her face. Her eyelashes fluttered again, and he wasn't sure if she was doing that on purpose or not. He wanted to kiss her though. He had never wanted to kiss anyone in his entire existence, but he wanted to kiss her.

And she wanted to kiss him too. They had just met, but they had so much in common. She had never met anyone like him before, not just the powers, but him. She really wanted him to kiss her. Just one kiss.

So he leaned down to her face. He wrapped one arm around her back, and the other hand h reached up to touch her face. She put both her arms around him and held him tightly.

Jack thought of how many times he had wondered why he was here, and how many times he thought he might fall apart from the loneliness. And he felt like she was holding him all together, and he would never be alone again.

Elsa thought of the ice she could make and how it breaks into a million little pieces, and how much she felt like the broken ice. She leaned into him, and she just knew she would never feel that way again.

After what felt like an eternity, but not near long enough they pulled away from each other.

"This place looks amazing, by the way," Jake complemented her work.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You should give me a grand tour. It's so big!"

They laughed.

"Okay," she smiled, she was truly happy that she could be herself.

She took his hand, and led him up the stairs. And for the first time in forever they weren't alone. 3

**A/N: I don't really think I like it.. I haven't read or written anything in forever, so I'm extremely out of practice. I always think it's also harder to write about movies rather than books. I don't feel like I stayed very true to the characters.. I feel like things always end up happening to fast. Oh well. It's a small Jack & Elsa one-shot.**

**Favorite! Review and tell me what you think! -Sabrinaaa**


End file.
